role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Spider-Man and the Flamingo of Light vs. The Terrible Cyborg
The Amazing Spider-Man and the Flamingo of Light vs. The Terrible Cyborg is a battle that occurred in May 7, 2017. Battle FlamingoMask was walking back to home alone one night, when all of a sudden he FlamingoMask felt that he was being followed. FlamingoMask looked around to see what was following him. Then from out of the blue; a insectoid cyborg known as Mantis Man sprang up and ambushed FlamingoMask! Mantis Man performed a flying kick against FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask flying against a wall. Mantis Man pinned FlamingoMask against the wall with his sickles, to which FlamingoMask then headbutted against Mantis Man, but all that did was annoy Mantis Man. FlamingoMask then kicked against Mantis Man with both of his legs, sending Mantis Man off of him. The sound of the Mecha-Mobsters's vehicles could then be heard coming, to which the Mecha-Mobster soon joined in with Mantis Man to take down FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask prepared for the worst and got into battle position. Then all off a sudden one of the Mecha-Mobsters was suddenly wrapped up in a web. The Mecha-Mobster was completely restrained from their abilities and was then knocked into another Mecha Mobster, causing the two to explode. The other Mecha-Mobsters and Mantis Man turned around to see who had come; out from the shadows came out Spider-Man! Spider Man then leaped into battle and began to plow through the Mecha-Mobsters; FlamingoMask then got back up and attacked Mantis Man with his Flamingo Chop attack, causing Mantis Man to stagger back. Mantis Man fought back by firing a smoke bomb from his mouth at FlamingoMask, exploding on FlamingoMask and causing FlamingoMask's area to be covered in smoke. Mantis Man then sneaked up on FlamingoMask and slashed him with his sickles. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing his Light Beam against Mantis Man. Mantis Man then blasted his smokescreen from his mouth at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then acrobatically avoided smokescreen as best as he could. Spider Man then came to FlamingoMask's side and helped him combat against Mantis Man. Spider-Man then poked fun of Mantis Man for a bit, even calling him a Goblin-knockoff, to which Mantis Man did not take too kindly to. Mantis Man then fired two slashing beams against both Spider-Man and FlamingoMask; to which both Spider-Man and FlamingoMask leaped up to dodge. The Mantis Slash beams then landed down to the ground, exploding in that area. Mantis Man then flew back up and further fought against Spider-Man. Mantis Man raised his sickles blades and prepared to strike Spider-Man to which Shoots a web at his right sickle, then his left, before tying his hands together. As Mantis Man tried to free his sickle hands from the webs; FlamingoMask then fired his light beam against Mantis Man's back, sending Mantis Man staggering back. Spider-Man turned back to Mantis Man, shooting webs at his chest, and throwing him at a dumpster before then shooting webs at his body and then flinging forwards, causing him and Mantis Man to crash through the dumpster and into the back of a store. FlamingoMask asked Spider-Man if that got Mantis Man, only for Mantis Man to then slash through the garbage dumpster. Mantis Man then shot at a smoke bomb from his mouth against FlamingoMask and Spider-Man; causing FlamingoMask to roll over from the blast while Spider-Man shielded his eyes, being blown back by the explosion, but suffered little damage, landing on his back. Mantis Man reappeared in front of the two and then slashed his sickles across Spider-Man and then turning to slash FlamingoMask as well. Spider-Man flung forwards and landed a knee attack at his head; FlamingoMask believed that this was getting out of hand and decided to pull out the big guns. FlamingoMask twirled around and then got out his Wrecking Flail, charging after Mantis Man. Spider-Man shot webs at Mantis Man's head, before flinging him around towards FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail against Mantis Man, sending Mantis Man flying and crashing against a brick wall. Spider-Man then shot webs at Mantis Man, flinging towards him, doing a full-force double kick into his gut, causing him to crash into several walls. FlamingoMask then gathered light energy within his feet and then ran towards Mantis Man, before then performing his Flamingo Kick against Mantis Man, sending Mantis Man flying far away and crashing down into a wooded area, defeating him. FlamingoMask met back up with Spider-Man and thanked him for his help. Before Spider-Man left, FlamingoMask and Spider-Man decided to take some photos together for safe keeping and then FlamingoMask gave his number to Spider-Man, in case he could use his help again someday. After that, Spider-Man then shot a web up in the sky, flinging away and FlamingoMask waved goodbye to him before then turning around and flying off also. Important Events * Spider-Man is introduced. * Mantis Man is introduced. * FlamingoMask meets Spider-Man. Casualities * Many Mecha-Mobsters Trivia * The name of the paste was created by Gojiran. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. * Mantis Man was originally going to have previous asassin kaijins Sadler, Dangan and Geno-Bat assist him for his debut RP, but this was scrapped as it seemed unnecessary and as such was cut. Category:Events Category:Battles